A converged infrastructure system (CIS) is a single, optimized computing solution that comprises a plurality of component devices, such as blade or rack-mounted compute devices (i.e. servers), data storage devices, networking equipment and software. Notably, each of these CIS components may be supplied by a different vendor and may have different and sometimes proprietary methods of administrative access (e.g., each component device is preconfigured with unique administrative access methods and credentials). A specific problem faced by many CIS administrators is that during typical workflow operations, maintenance windows or administrative sessions, the many components of the CIS need to be configured securely, with authentication and authorization systems providing access to the component and/or a subset of its functionality. For example, one or more credential information sets may be needed to gain access to the systems and components required for a successful workflow execution. Determining which credentials are needed and ensuring that the requisite credentials are available to the workflow execution is a central problem that requires administrators to have a well-defined and highly secured system in place for managing those credentials. In some instances, a system administrator assigned to manage device access credential information (i.e., passwords, cryptographic keys, certificates, and other means of access) may do so by using a software spreadsheet or handwritten data sheet. One potential problem associated with such a manner of recordkeeping is that credential information can become well known, inaccurate and less secure over a period of time. Presently, software exists for credential information storage purposes, but such software applications are not configured to perform centralized workflow credential management. Namely, providing credential information for the required access to a user associated with the workflow may require the administrator to access each CIS component device involved in the workflow to view or change the access rights individually. Such manual efforts are extremely time consuming, potentially insecure and inconvenient to system administrators.